


A Short Description Of The RTF AU

by King_Ivan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Other, REMEMBER THE FUTURE SPOILERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Ivan/pseuds/King_Ivan
Summary: Changes made in the Pokémon USUM AU where Remember the Future takes place. I'll try to keep spoilers at a minimum, though I probably won't do a good job on that.-This list may be updated at any time-Updated 12/30/19





	A Short Description Of The RTF AU

-Type: Null can talk, and is named Basil. (bæ-zəl, NOT bā-zəl)

-The Aether Foundation is called Aether Corp. Aether Corp is a bit more evil than its classic counterpart, as you'll see in the fic.

-When Hau was a young child, Kiawe gave him a Litten as a pet. The Litten has since evolved into Torracat and subsequently Incineroar. The Pokemon is male, and is named Brutus. Brutus cannot speak like Basil can; not just any Pokémon can speak, after all.

-Professor Burnet’s first name is Nala, just like Simba’s friend and mate in _The Lion King_.

-Hau presents more feminine than most boys his age.

-And Kukui’s name is Akela.


End file.
